Bethany Obwee: Reinvented
by duskmesmer660
Summary: My old version of this lovely mesmer's story was too boring for me to write anymore. So yeah, old character, new story.
1. Intro

**Bethany Obwee: Reinvented **

**Intro**

_The last day dawns on a glorious kingdom, and know one even knows it…_

In the world of guilds and magic, there is the vast continent of Tyria. And in the vast continent of Tyria, there lies a beautiful kingdom-- a troubled kingdom, but a beautiful one nonetheless. One where sparkling sunlight peeps through its proud trees and sunflowers dot the landscape. That kingdom is none other than Ascalon.

Before the true story begins, one must know the story behind it first. You see, Ascalon has for a very long time been dealing with the pestilence that is the Charr. The Charr are a vicious race of beings that slightly resemble lions except for the fact that they are bigger, have horns, can walk on just their hide legs, and much, much more blood thirsty.

So far, King Adelbern, Prince Rurik, and their forces have kept the char from breaching the Great Northern Wall. But sadly, the Charr's numbers are still escalating. Therefore, Ascalon is searching for noblest of her people to defend her. And so, heroes are born. One of the heroes will hopefully be Bethany Obwee.

And this her story….


	2. The Beginnings of Chaos

**Chapter One: The Beginnings of Chaos**

_When a hero is of age, they must make a choice of the profession they follow for the rest if their lives. In Tyria, there are six of them. There are the brute warriors who can wield a menagerie of melee weapons and mainly worship Balthazar, the god of war and fire. Then there are rangers who are the masters of archery, can tame beasts, and worship Melandru, the goddess of earth and nature. There are also elementalists who can manipulate the powers of air, water, earth, and fire (therefore, who they worship depends on the element they prefer). The prayers to the gods that monks recite help aid their allies in battle and mainly worship Dwayna, the mother goddess of life and air. Let's not for get about the ominous necromancers--masters of the dark arts and children of Grenth, the god of death and ice. And last but certainly not least, the clever mesmers who use illusion and domination to stop foes in their tracks--not to mention followers of Lyssa, the goddess of beauty and chaos. It's Bethany's turn now. _

Bethany Obwee had always been a promising girl. She had the beauty of moonlight captured in her pale blond hair. She had eyes the color of the sky after a storm and skin like porcelain. She had an elegant way of carrying herself and a body to match. But even though this is what brought her attention, her truly outstanding quality was actually her wit. Today is her eighteenth birthday.

Bethany awoke to the sound of moa birds squawking in the early dawn. Just when she was about to put a pillow over her head and go back to sleep, she remembered, _today is the day…_ She shot out of bed and ran to her dresser. As she laced up the bodice of her blue dress, many thoughts of what was to come swam through her mind-- a mixture of excitement and worry that nearly made her skull throb. _Got to get this over with…_she kept telling herself as she brushed her hair. She was so jittery, she nearly stabbed her hand with her hairpin when she was trying to fasten her locks into a bun.

She strode down the hall, descended the stair case, and reached the dining room. Her mother was already sitting at the table, nibbling at a chunk of bread. She looked up at her daughter and grinned. "Now how did I know the birthday girl would get up so early?" she said. Bethany ran to her mother and embraced her.

"I'm so nervous Mother…" Bethany started to say. Her mother put a finger to her lips and said, "Shhh, darling, I know you are. Today is the day you can finally choose your profession, and I myself was a wreck when it was my turn to choose. But don't worry about it, today is a glorious day in your life. I know you will become a great hero."

"Thank you, Mother," Bethany smiled. She came from a long bloodline of mesmers. Her parents themselves were heroes in their day. It was only destined that Bethany became one. But even though she knew want she wanted to do with her life, she had constant fear in the back of her mind. _What if I'm not good enough? What if the Charr kill me? What is it like to kill? What if….What if…What if… _

In order to distract herself, Bethany asked her mother , "Where is Father and George? And what of Cecilia?"

Her mother responded, "Well, let us just say your father and brother are preparing for your special day. As for your sister…she was out courting that ranger, Firey Bow, last night and still hasn't returned…" She and Bethany sighed with disgust at this. Cecilia was always with some boy. Some mesmers aren't boastful about their appearance, but others, like Cecilia, flaunt it every chance they get.

Bethany loved her older sister dearly, but she had a much closer relationship with her brother. George was the eldest child of the Obwee family, and he did everything he could to protect his sisters. Beth always hoped she would become as good of a mesmer as he was.

"Well, Bethany," her mother continued, "after breakfast you should go down to the academy in Ascalon and declare your profession. Then your journey to discovering magic will go from there. We'll see you later tonight."

Bethany sat in a carriage as it was heading for the academy at Ascalon City. She twisted the fabric of her dress as she was aching with anticipation. When carriage finally came to a halt at the academy, she nearly bolted to the doorstep. A man was waiting for her their. He asked her, "You are Miss Obwee, correct?" "Yes, I am. And you are?" He answered, "I am Sebedoh. I've known your parents for a very long time, and they wish to teach you how to be a true mesmer." Bethany nearly became drunk with excitement, "Excellent."

"Alright Beth, just follow me down the corridor to my domain of learning," Sebedoh directed. As they walked, she passed other teachers and heroes-in-training. The young men especially were gawking at her-- their eyes "appreciating" her body head to toe. Bethany merely grunted with annoyance and ignored them.

Bethany almost ran for cover when she heard a firey explosion coming out of one of the rooms for elementalists. "That's just Cynn causing trouble in the pyromancy department…again," Sebedoh groaned. "Anyways," he stopped in front of a door at the end a the hall, "here is our destination."

The room was pretty much empty except for a few chairs when they entered. "Take a seat Beth," said Sebedoh, "we have much to discuss."

"Why, precisely, are you here today, Bethany?" asked Sebedoh. Bethany thought that was a silly question. She answered, "To become a mesmer, obviously." "Wrong!" he shouted, slightly unnerving Bethany. Her face quickly took on a confused expression. "And how exactly could I be wrong, Sir?"

Sebedoh took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to have the same lecture he had been giving student's even before Bethany was born. "You are not being specific, love. You don't understand your true purpose here. Some may march through my doorway and say 'I'm going to be a mesmer, save the day, and be back for tea,' but it just doesn't work that way. It's not all fun and games, and I hope that--being your parents' daughter and all-- you at least know that much. But you are still untouched by the darkness of war; an innocent nonetheless."

"You need to know something, Bethany, you are no longer worrying about yourself-- you are worrying about your entire homeland and all the people you hold dear. One can't just dress up like a hero and expect to be one-- you must play the part. If you're aiming to be the bloody savior of Tyria, you better be ready to go through a lifetime of gruesome physical and mental strain. I'm hoping, if anything, that you have the same undying spirit as your mother and father did when I was training with them many moons ago. Otherwise learning how to handle magic, let alone kill on a daily basis, will be to much for you. Enough with this rambling, Bethany, are you up to the challenge?"

She was more determined than ever to be a defender of Ascalon, so she answered, "I am, Sir. However, you still haven't fully answered your question…If becoming a mesmer isn't the goal, than what is?"

He had a glint in eyes and said, "You are not here to become a mesmer, Bethany. You are here to become hope. Class dismissed." He walked away and left Bethany to ponder.


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

_The more tired she grew, the more beautiful she became_

_The more she slept, she grew more insane_

_Dreams distorted into nightmares and then into warnings_

_Oh how she yearned for the faraway morning_

After the partying was done with, and last of the cake was eaten, it was late at night, and Bethany was asleep in her bed. Her mind started to drift into what seemed like a harmless dream.

She was walking through a forest, not really knowing where she was going. It was dark and misty. All of the sudden, Bethany started hearing strange noises behind her. However, when she looked around, there was nothing in sight accept for the barren trees.

Just when she could see the exit to the ominous forest, she started running toward it…only things started to seem…blurry. It was as if Bethany was trapped in slow motion. Then, _BOOM!_ The world was back in it's normal context, but Bethany was on her back, with a Charr wrestling on top of her. She was trying to fight…it. The Charr was trying to pin her down, but Bethany was trying to claw at its eyes. The fowl beast swiped its claws at Bethany's face and created a huge gash across her cheek. He finally pinned her to the ground.

She could barely breath, let alone cry out for help. She looked into the Charr's bloodshot eyes, completely shocked. Then to her surprise, it spoke. "I've been waiting for you, mouse," it said in a voice that almost sounded like a deep growl.

Bethany managed to choke out, "What?"

"You heard me," he snapped, "I am here to tell you…you're not ready for what is to come. You aren't ready. Your kingdom isn't ready. Your whole race isn't ready." "Wha…what the he…hell are you talking…about?" Bethany heaved.

Hot, rancid breath poured from the Charr's mouth as it continued , "I'm warning, meat. My people plan to crush your homeland like a bug. If you know what's good for you, learn how to fight-- how to hate. That's how I've managed to survive"

"You…you…bastard! Savage…stupid…animal! If your race plans to destroy Ascalon why are you bothering to tell me?" Beth managed to choke out as she squirmed under the Charr's crushing weight

"I am but an outcast of my species. I mean no harm to your people. I no longer am under the influence of the Shamans or their false gods…I hate them as much as you do." the mysterious beast answered.

Bethany hissed, "Why should I trust you?"

"Well meat, that's for you to decide, but I only speak truth. And besides, you are still a little, defenseless mouse…" it paused to lick the stream of blood trickling from the gash in Bethany's cheek. She wanted to scream out of disgust from the feeling of its slimy tongue, but her lungs were too compressed to do so. He merely laughed and continued, "And I can crush you easily, so why argue?"

"How dare you think you are better than me, you damn vermin!" Bethany cried.

The Charr had the urge to tear out her throat, but thought better of it, "I never said that--I think all creatures are equally pathetic. We fight each other to get higher up the food chain…even though we'll end up dying anyway. You are just like me on the inside… bloodthirsty and fueled by malice. Craving the vengeance you deserve. You don't sense that part of you yet, but you will once you have the first taste of war."

Bethany had nothing to say that. Instead, she whispered, "Who are you?"

"Name is Pyre. But that's not important. I have faith in you mouse, perhaps we'll cross paths again one day."

And with that, he suddenly vanished, and the pressure was removed from Bethany's chest. Bethany remained laying in the moonlight…paralyzed bye fear. She silently asked herself, _What have I done? _


End file.
